Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swingarm support structure configured to support, on a vehicle body frame, a swingarm supporting a rear wheel.
Description of Related Art
A swingarm support structure has been known in which a swingarm bracket supporting a swingarm is disposed inward of the swingarm in the vehicle widthwise direction (e.g., JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-058762).
However, in the case of a structure in which the swingarm bracket is disposed inward of the swingarm in the vehicle widthwise direction as disclosed in JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-058762, the swingarm bracket is required to have a higher supporting strength than in the case of a structure in which the swingarm bracket is disposed outward of the swingarm in the vehicle widthwise direction. Increasing the thickness of the swingarm bracket in order to ensure a desired supporting strength may result in a weight increase, or cause a portion having excessive strength.